Silly Filly
by AppleGloom
Summary: Apple Bloom has been late to school recently making her some of her class mates wonder what is going on.


**Silly Filly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world of Friendship is Magic that belongs to Hasbro.**

**-READ AT YOUR OWN RISK-**

She was late for school; it had been a late night for her, as it has been for the past couple of weeks. She didn't mind staying up past her bedtime but as long she could get up in time for school; Apple Bloom was galloping as fast as she could but then suddenly she was able to hear the bell from a far distance. Her eyes widened as began to pick up the pace. After a few minutes of frantic galloping, she had finally made it to class; "Sorry I's late again Ms. Cheerilee I-"Apple Bloom began to apologize but was cut short by, "That's the third time that you've been late this Apple Bloom." said Cheerilee who sounded disappointed by one of her favorite students. "You know what that means?" asked her teacher, "I ain't sure I ever been in trouble before." asked the nervous filly wondering what her punishment would be. "When school is finished for the day, you'll be staying after." she explained. Apple Bloom gave a confused look at Cheerilee, "Wait! Whaddaya mean I hafta stay after school?" she asked. "I don't have to explain, Apple Bloom; since you've been late to class you need to some disciplinary action to help you learn your lesson so it won't happen again. Are we clear?" Cheerilee asked. Apple Bloom understood now, and decided to put her head down and walked over to her desk where she was greeted by her friends who seemed a little worried.

"What's the matter? You look like you've been up all night or something." asked Sweetie Belle; "It's nuthin', jus' been tryin' t' study after helpin' out on the farm." she replied trying to not worry her friends but Apple Bloom _was _hiding something; but it was too early to reveal. Cheerilee began to start the attendance, as she was going down the list she noticed that one of her students was missing; "Has anypony seen Cotton Cloudy?" she asked the class who ended up questioning amongst themselves. "I heard she was sick or something." said one of her students. "Well alright then, that's one less thing that I have to worry about today. I thought there for a second I had student missing." she said with a sigh of relief. The school day moved kind of fast for Apple Bloom until about lunch time, where she fell asleep after almost dozing off in of her classes. Meanwhile Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and Coronet were planning a prank to pull on Apple Bloom, who wasn't aware of the impending joke. Scootaloo was looking over where her fellow crusader was sleeping like a log, "I wonder what's _really _causing her to stay up late?" she asked Sweetie Belle. Both of them were starting to worry.

"I'm sure it's really nothing to stress about" answered Sweetie Belle who wasn't bothered by Apple Bloom's afternoon napping; "Yeah you're right Sweetie Belle she must be studying late you know how she takes the whole studying thing." Scootaloo replied back. The two went back planning what there were going to do after school; Apple Bloom was still sleeping and lunch time was almost over then she heard a voice, "Apple Bloom wake up lunch was over five minutes ago!" she got up immediately in response. Apple Bloom fell right into the prank; the moment she got up, she slipped on some jam and lost her balance and fell downhill. The rest of her classmates began to notice of the prank and begin to laugh but the worst was yet to come; Apple Bloom had hit the ground hard she almost chipped a tooth again; after getting up and regaining her balance she said, "This cain't get no worse." as Coronet looked over the hill, "Hey Apple Bloom I hope you like apples with your jam!" as she dumped some rotten apples on top of her head.

Coronet began to laugh and so did a few others, Apple Bloom begin to cry as they were laughing at her. The all of the sudden, "What seems to be going on here?" Cheerilee asked in which seemed like no one answered; Cheerilee looked around at saw that Coronet was still laughing. "What's so funny Coronet?" she asked in which the filly stopped, "Nothing Ms. Cheerilee." said Coronet who was trying to keep herself from laughing still; "After school for you too missy." said the teacher who was frustrated by Coronet's behavior. There was a surprised look on Coronet's face now and she decided to head back to the schoolhouse, Cheerilee went down the hill to see if Apple Bloom was okay; she wasn't, feeling ashamed and embarrassed the sad filly didn't feel like getting up. "Are you okay Apple Bloom? Was that filly being mean to you?" asked the worried teacher; Apple Bloom didn't want to answer she was too upset but she did nod her head. "Okay then, let's get up now." said Cheerilee trying to encourage Apple Bloom who wasn't moving; "You don't have to stay after school today." she said again, "Really…? I don't have to stay after today?" Apple Bloom was wondering. "No." Cheerilee explained. "You don't have to stay this time, but you will have to do it at a later date."

Apple Bloom got up and thought maybe she should stay after school after being late; "Well I'm glad that you decided to get up, think you can handle being in the room with Coronet for the rest of the day?" asked Cheerilee. "Yeah, but can I please stay after school today so I don't feel like I owe ya somethin'?" asked Apple Bloom; Cheerilee was little confused by Apple Bloom's enthusiasm about staying after school but she was glad that Apple Bloom was trying to show some responsibility. "Well Apple Bloom, I'm glad that you want to be responsible and are learning from your mistakes. So you'll stay after school today along with Coronet due to her behavior earlier." Cheerilee said; to Apple Bloom's surprise, she heard the name, 'Coronet', pop up in the same sentence with after school. However this gave Apple Bloom an idea. She was thinking it through in the back of her mind while walking back to the schoolhouse.

As soon as Apple Bloom got back inside everyone was looking at her with disgust the smell of rotten apples was surrounding the entire classroom; almost everyone was to the point of gagging as Cheerilee opened a few of the windows so she could continue to teach her class without them being distracted. The rest of the afternoon flew by and before she knew it, the school day was over and that meant she had to spend some time after school for being late; Apple Bloom was thinking, she knew what to she was going to do to make Coronet pay for what she did during lunch. As the time was passing by sitting there, Apple Bloom's face was growing darker; she was going back and forth in her mind, reliving thoughts of what she should do about the other filly sitting in front of her. After only thirty minutes had passed, Cheerilee looked up at her two students and said, "Alright you two that's it for today, I hope that you learned your lessons and I better not see it again, understood?" both of her students looked at her and nodded their heads.

The two fillies were walking out of the schoolhouse when Coronet stopped and said, "I'm sorry Apple Bloom." shocked, Apple Bloom stopped and replied "You're…sorry?" "I am. I didn't mean for that prank to get out of hoof but you see Silver Spoon and Dia-"Coronet started to explain but Apple Bloom interrupted. "No worries, I know that you wouldn't do something that silly in the first place. Say, you wanna hang out at my house for awhile?" she asked. Coronet didn't know how to respond, nopony has ever really asked her before; "Sure!" she said without hesitation, which worked out perfectly for Apple Bloom. She smiled to Coronet's answer, "Great, maybe I'll show ya 'round the farm or something." Apple Bloom said who sounded excited; "Wanna race?" asked Coronet, who seemed to be happy. "Last one to the farm is a rotten egg!" answered Apple Bloom. The two were off and seemed that Coronet would be there first but Apple Bloom was determined to get there first! The two of them were keeping up with each other; before they knew it, they had reached Sweet Apple Acres, and not a moment too soon.

Coronet was amazed at what she was seeing, "Wow Apple Bloom, this is pretty cool. I wish I had something like this." said Coronet, who seemed to be hypnotized by the farm; "Ah, it's nothing special, just a farm." Apple Bloom who blushed a little; she was thinking in the back of her head, 'maybe I shouldn't make her pay after all it wasn't her idea.' but then there was change of heart and Apple Bloom knew what she wanted to do; it was now or never. There again a dark look overcame the innocent filly as she disappeared from Coronet's sight who was still distracted by the view; "You know what Apple Bloom this is one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen," said Coronet. "Well guess what, you're about to see a whole different view!" said Apple Bloom who wasn't too far away. "What do you mean? " Coronet asked as she looked over to see Apple Bloom swing a small shovel right at her, then everything went dark for Coronet.

After some time being unconscious, Coronet opened her eyes to see only darkness and there were some weird smells. "Probably typical of a farm." she thought. She tried moving around but she felt tied down and restricted, "What is going on here?" she asked aloud trying to see if anyone could hear her. She heard movement, "Apple Bloom, is that you? This isn't funny you know." she said; then the lights turned on and a new sense of fear and horror overcame Coronet. "Apple Bloom…what is going on here?" she asked again looking at a room with a variety of devices and tools that seemed mysterious to her. Then she saw Apple Bloom who looked more sinister and had an evil grin on her face, "Do you like it, it's my special room, where anypony who was have wronged me, gets what they deserve and, oh yeah, don't mind the smell." explained Apple Bloom, at which time Coronet's eyes widened in shock. "What?! I thought you said 'no worries'! What happened to that?!" she asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah I did, but it doesn't matter at this point. The damage has been done. You dumped rotten apples on me and embarrassed me in front our classmates. Say, you want any apples? I've got one just for you!" asked Apple Bloom which confused Coronet even more. "Here you go, open wide!" said Apple Bloom as she force fed the apple to Coronet; it tasted horrible like it was rotten. She was trying to spit some of the bad apple out of her mouth but most of it had already gone down; "Yuck! Apple Bloom, why in the world are you doing this? This is torture!" explained Coronet, but the crazed filly wasn't listening to her. She was too busy figuring what her next move was going to be. "Apple Bloom," Coronet began to ask; which this time she _was_ listening, "What _is_ this room?" the question made her smile, "Well…since you asked. This room has some pretty cool devices to, you know, 'torture' poor innocent ponies; but you see I'm not just torturing innocent ponies. No I'm also taking care of ones that never learned to stop messing with the wrong filly." explained Apple Bloom who seemed to get more upset as she explained.

She quickly moved over to where Coronet was being tied up, "What's the matter," she noticed some pieces of the rotten apple on the ground; "I thought you liked apples?" she asked giving Coronet a cold look. Apple Bloom looked over and decided to spin one of the wheels on the device that Coronet was strapped to; as the wheel was turning Coronet began to feel a large amount of pain jolting through her body, as her bones were separated from her joints the pain was becoming unbearable. "Apple Bloom I'm sorry okay, just please stop!" she yelled; it felt like her hooves were broken beyond repair. "Sorry? After what you did you're SORRY?!" said Apple Bloom, who seemed to be angrier now; "You know what Coronet, I got something special just for you." Apple Bloom said as she went over to the table of miscellaneous devices and tools. Still in pain, Coronet began to look around to see what other horrors this room had. There were parts and pieces of victims prior, but then she saw someone familiar, it was Cotton Cloudy, just seeing her like that made Coronet sick.

It looked like she was missing an eye, not to mention she also lost a lot of blood too, Apple Bloom took notice of what Coronet was trying to do; "Darn it; I knew I forgot about Cloudy. If it hadn't run out of time earlier I would have finished you off instead of being late for stupid class." she said talking to the corpse. Coronet began to sob, this is how it was gonna for her; Apple Bloom went back over to the small table and picked up a hammer small enough for her to pick up and use. "Wanna know what this is for?" Apple Bloom asked her victim. Coronet didn't reply. She began to hammer on Coronet's mid section pounding it like a nail she was screaming in agony. The pain ensued until she had trouble breathing; making difficult for her to speak; "You see, this is what happens when I feel like I've been wronged. Especially when somepony like _you _comes along and embarrasses me! For too long everypony has treated me like I'm a baby still, well guess what; I'm not a baby!" Apple Bloom said as she went back to continue spinning the wheel and kept stretching Coronet almost breaking her in half.

Apple Bloom stopped again and searched for something else and this was going to make it a sweet, slow, painful death for her victim. She grabbed a few supplies, such as a needle and a nice sized empty jar of some sorts. "What are going to use that for?" asked Coronet, who seemed to speak but only for a moment. Apple Bloom couldn't reply for a moment as she was busy sticking the needle into Coronet's bottom left hoof to make her blood slowly leave her already weak and feeble body; "You know something Coronet, it's a shame that you have to do die. I thought we had a real chance of becoming friends." said Apple Bloom admiring her work. "It's…not too late you can stop this. I swear that I won't tell another soul about what you're doing; in fact I would to join you." Coronet said trying to persuade the demented filly. Apple Bloom was listening but she had already made her mind up; she began to laugh; "What's so funny?" Coronet asked faintly, "Silly filly; didn't you already figured it out. I don't need anypony's help; as you can see I already have done a fair job," explained Apple Bloom who attached two cables to Coronet's front hooves.

The two cables were attached to some sort of power source in which Apple Bloom had flipped a switch, causing a large amount of electricity to flow through Coronet. Then she flipped the switch back off to stop the shock. The filly began to whimper as much as she could, barely able to scream out of pain. "I'm sick of hearing you scream and whimper and you know what, I have just the thing." said Apple Bloom who was almost finished torturing Coronet. She stuck another rotten apple in Coronet's mouth, using it as a gag to restrict her screams. Coronet tried to speak but failed, "Good, now I don't have to hear your mouth while I'm finishing my work." said Apple Bloom who was looking for one or two final things to do to complete her handiwork; "After this, the drain will do the rest for me and I can sit back and enjoy the show." Apple Bloom said continuing to search; "Found it! You pesky thing you, I thought I had almost lost this." she exclaimed.

The one was a knife and the other was something that Coronet had never seen before; she put the two items on a small stand next to Coronet so Apple Bloom could the raise the table to get a better view of her victim. The face on Apple Bloom was now dark and maleficent; her color seemed to be a darker shade of yellow, her mane had become a dark red and her eyes more sinister looking. She was looking right at Coronet, "What's the matter? Afraid of looking at death in the face?" she asked. Apple Bloom gave Coronet a grim smile as she reached over to the small stool and picked up the kitchen knife. She began to make cuts all over Coronet's mid section, exposing some of her insides. Coronet opened her eyes to see what was causing the pain this time and her eyes widened in shock as she realized she was looking at some of her organs. Coronet was fading in and out, she knew that this was the end and nopony was going to stop this madness.

After a few minutes of ruthless cutting from Apple Bloom, it had finally stopped. The last thing that Coronet saw was Apple Bloom's evil, sinister eyes looking down at her like she was peering into her soul. Then everything became black and the pain had left her. There was no more life in the filly's body. It took Apple Bloom only minutes later to realize that Coronet had died, but she wasn't done yet. The messy part was next. "Well that does it for this silly filly, and now onto my favorite part!" exclaimed Apple Bloom. As she got a tray some other medical supplies to take out some out the important organs such as the heart, liver and what not, She also put on a small operating apron to protect herself for what little of Coronet's blood remained. She took in a deep breath and began the removal. While she was working, she looked over at Cotton Cloudy and sighed. "Well I guess I gotta do the same you too Cloudy before it's too late." Apple Bloom said to the corpse.

She worked on both fillies long into the night until she got tired and had to get some sleep before she was late again. No one knew about Apple Bloom's torturing and no one could figure out why some fillies and colts were missing; but Apple Bloom knew that nopony would ever suspect her and especially when spoiled fillies, named Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, were the most recent that 'wronged' Apple Bloom.


End file.
